


Rubicon

by Thelittlescrimshaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "I defected from the first order" Kylo, "You need to teach me!" Rey, Dark!Rey, F/M, Master/Apprentice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has defected from the First Order, leaving Rey's training incomplete. Rey pursues him, demanding he finish what he started. Smut, PWP, oneshot. </p><p>Prequel to Veni, Vidi, Vici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Veni Vidi Vici, gives it some context one why Rey is so determined to bring Kylo back (and bang his brains out.)

He is running, and Rey is in hot pursuit. She would chase him to the ends of the earth, quick as the wind, breath hot on his neck, eyes ablaze. She liked to pretend that he was the only yellow-eyed monster, but times like these – when she was after him, pupils blown out and mouth hungry – her eyes glowed _gold._

This is the fifth planet she’d tracked him to in as many days, and he isn’t about to let her win yet.

He’d stopped to hide in the ruins of this planet. It’s tropical, humid, and he – in his kriffing _winter robes –_ would suffer heat stroke sooner rather than later at this rate. Rey was from a desert, used to the heat, _dressed_ for it. He’d thrown her off his tail easily enough when he’d jumped over the waterfall and into the river some twenty feet below.

One advantage he had over her – _he_ knows how to _swim,_ and Rey isn’t reckless enough – or brave enough – to throw herself over the cliffs and into the current below.

 _Now_ Kylo Ren, soaking wet but no longer suffocating, is stripping himself of his outer garments, laying them out to dry.

He catches his breath, hair still dripping wet, and waits.

He’s been on the run from Knights of Ren for months now, having abandoned his former rank, his men, his _apprentice,_ after trying to convince her for _months_ to accept his tutelage. And Rey – oh, she had a penchant for the Dark side, and all-consuming storm buried deep in her core, one that was capable of moving mountains. A _hunger,_ a _want,_ one he recognized inside of himself but seeing it in her was like looking through a telescope. She’d trained _beautifully,_ but the Darker she got, the Lighter he did.

Ashamed, he fled.

And she gave chase. This is the closest she’d ever gotten, though – he can feel her through the Force, feel her presence, erratic and stalking and _hungry._

A snarl drags him out of his thoughts. He looks up, scrambles to his feet, and unsheathes his saber. Rey is in front of him, saber at the ready, teeth bared, looking for all the world like a wild thing.

He waits where he is; the tables have since been turned on their relationship, and he knows that she’ll come to him, can feel it through the Force all the way into his bones. (And oh, how he relishes it – he’s never been _wanted_ before, not ever, not this fervently. And even if he doesn’t know if Rey wants to kill him or kiss him, does it matter as long as he’s desired? He’ll run forever if it means being pursued by his former apprentice.)

“Rey,” he greets, forcing his voice to be steady.

“ _TRAITOR!”_ she barks, taking two steps forward. She’d learned this intimidation trick from him – he refused to be shaken by it. Her word, though – it stung.

“Snoke no longer commands my loyalty,” he tells her. With a flick of his wrist he twirls his saber, the tip sparking along the tufa stone of the ruins. “I hardly think that –“

“You _beg_ me to train under you then _dare_ to leave it incomplete?!”

Ah. So _that’s_ what she was upset about. It is hypocritical of him, maybe, but – well, things had changed.

 _She’d_ changed things.

“I gave you ample opportunity to come with me,” he reminds her, gently. “You’ve made your choice, Sunshine.” Her rejection had stung, but he had not pushed her. He had not wanted to damn her to a life of exile. And oh, if it kept her in pursuit, who was he to stop her?

She sneers at the old pet name. “You’re coming back,” she spat. “And you will _answer to me._ ”

She springs at him, then, and Kylo just barely has time to dodge, to block her saber. He does so with such force – he’s a powerhouse of a man – that she let out an _ooph,_ was visibly thrown back. He steps forward, but she trips him with the Force.

Kylo stumbles and falls on top of Rey. His saber clatters to the ground, hers following suit. She tries to wriggle out from underneath him, but he keeps her pinned – at least like this, she isn’t trying to have his head on a platter.

“Get _off_!” she screeches, pushing at his cheek with her hands. Kylo takes both of her hands in his, pins them over her head easily, and is suddenly very, _very_ aware of the fact that he is half-naked and on top of her, only wearing his arm guards and pants.

If Rey notices, she doesn’t seem to care.

He keeps his legs atop hers, pinning her easily; she is smaller than him, slight, fits inside his frame. She glares up at him, eyes gold in the afternoon sun.

“You need to _stop this,_ Rey,” he says. “You need to go back.”

“And you need to _teach me._ ”

“We’ve been over this, you’re practically a Knight in your own right, Lady _Rey._ ”

The honorific throws her off – good, he needs to keep her distracted if he is to get away. It pained him to leave his apprentice, it really did, but if he went back to the Knights now it would only end with his execution. If he couldn’t convince her to come with him, he’d have to run without her.

“Come with me,” he implores. “Believe me when I say that together we could rule the _galaxy –“_

“Your _Knights_ believed in you!” Rey shoots back, interrupting him. The betrayal on her face is masked by the anger. She’s trying to act like it isn’t personal, like his departure hadn’t cut her deep, but she’s lying.

He’ll needle her until he gets a confession.

“And you?” he asks. He looms over her, leaning down, his hair brushing against her forehead.

Her voice is raw when she speaks. “I thought the _world_ of you. And you left.”

Something jumps in his chest; this is the closest thing to a confession he’s ever gotten from her, the closest thing to – well, _anything._ He’s pursued her up until the day he went AWOL, dropped hints both subtle and obtuse, but _never_ has she _ever_ looked at him like she is now, never thought that _she’d_ chase _him_.

She lowers her mental barriers at his coaxing, and he feels it – the pain, the hurt, the _abandonment._ “Oh, Rey,” he breathes. _I never wanted to leave you._

He knows he might never get another moment like this, that he’s ex-apprentice will likely kill him for it, but he closes the distance between them and kisses her on the mouth. She opens hers beneath him, and _good gracious gods,_ he’d never thought, in a million years, it would turn out like this. She’s pressing up against him, mouth hungry, and he forgets, for a moment, that they’re enemies. He reaches out with the Force, feeling his way around her emotions, and gives a sharp hiss at what he finds there.

She’s _turned on._

He pulls away, removes his grip on her wrists, and her hands fly up over the nape of his neck, fingers buried in his hair.

“Come back,” she implores, and kisses him again. “Come back with me, and –“

“Come with _me,”_ he tells her. He kisses her, dragging her lower lip between his teeth, kisses her chin, her jaw, her neck. She gives a sigh as he plants rose-colored love bites there, nails digging into his back.

“I can’t abandon my post,” she tells him, even as he’s making her body sing. He trails hot kisses down her neck, her collarbone, pulling the zipper of her top down and exposing her breasts, ribcage, stomach.

“Can’t,” he growls, lifting his head to look at her. He palms the apex of her thighs through her pants. “Or _won’t?”_

 _“Both,”_ she replies emphatically, biting her lip as her hips buck against him. He can feel her desire, her _want_ , the pit inside of her that craves and wants and takes, the one that mirrors his own. Being desired - it's thrilling, addicting,  _wonderful._ Kylo looks around, wonders if there’s a better way to do this, and sees his now-dry robes.

They’ll have to do.

Rey follows his gaze and shrugs off her top, prepares to stand, but he doesn’t let her go, instead opting to call the robes over to him with the Force. He gathers Rey in his arms and sets her down on his robes. She’s topless, they both are, save the material of his armguards. They’re in the shadow of the ruins, in what have once might been a sacred temple; now it is covered in vines. The sun has dipped further down, casting long shadows in the ruins.

“Liar,” he accuses, and Rey scores her nails down his back in response.

Kylo kisses her neck, and she trails her hands around his hips and tugs at his pants. He does the same to her, sliding them off of her easily; while Rey makes to kick hers off from around her ankles, he divests himself, ridding himself of underwear and arm guards in two swift motions.

“Traitor,” she responds, but he silences her with a kiss. He trails a hand up her from her knee, fingers brushing the insides of her thigh. Rey bites back a gasp as he parts her folds with his hand, lets out a shaky breath when he brushes a finger against the slick skin he found there.

 _“Fuck, Rey,”_ he breathes. This – she was – for _him._ If he’d known he’d have done this _so much sooner._ If he’d known his apprentice was attracted to him, if he’d known that she wanted this as much as he had –

But she hadn’t, not when he was with the First Order. It had taken his departure. The thought stings, but it’s one he can come back to later.

“Just – stars, Kylo, just _touch me._ ” She is none too pleased at his hesitation, hips bucking against his hand. Kylo grins wickedly and rubs his thumb against her clit. He bows his head and kisses her sternum, hair brushing against her chest and neck. He trails wet, hot kisses down, takes a breast into his mouth and laves at her nipple. Rey _keens,_ gasping and fisting a hand into his hair, writhing beneath him, broadcasting her pleasure through the Force. Kylo feels it surge through him, and he’s hard, he’s _so fucking hard,_ but he can wait: right now, Rey is naked and beneath him. He moves up, leaving a love bite on her collarbone, and kisses her. Rey is voracious and hungry, forcing his mouth open and deepening the kiss. He slips a finger inside of her and begins moving it back and forth. Rey almost _screams_ into his mouth, pulling at his hair and scraping her nails down his back. She bites at his neck and he gasps, breathing heavily. It’s not nearly enough.

“Harder,” he grunts, and she complies, pressing herself against him. He slips a second finger inside of her and moves, hits that spot that makes her scream. He goes faster, harder, until her teeth are digging into the meat of his neck _exquisitely_ and her nails are clutching at him in the perfect cocktail of pleasure and pain. She climaxes with a cry, her entire body trembling. She clings to him, presses sweet, gentle kisses to the marks she left on his neck.

“Fuck, Kylo,” she murmurs. “Come back with me. Please.”

“I’m not coming back for sex, Rey.”

“I never said that. Just want you _back._ ” And she kisses him again, wraps a hand around his cock and guides it to her opening, rubbing it against the wetness of her slit. He lets out a hiss and thrusts, entering her in one fell swoop. Her legs come up, wrap around his torso, giving him the _perfect fucking angle_ to enter to the hilt.

“Fuck – fuck, Rey.” He can’t help himself – she’s so _wet_ , and _warm,_ and _tight_ around him as he thrusts into her. He keeps a thumb on her clit, and the sounds she makes are _delicious._ His former apprentice – he’d never knew that she was so _licentious,_ so _lovely,_ with perfect breasts and an even more perfect –

She bucks under him and he comes with a roar and a curse, spilling himself inside of her as Rey comes to climax underneath him, legs shaking. He lowers himself on top of her, resting his head between her breasts as she hugs him to her. She doesn’t move for a long while, just strokes his hair.

“You know I’ll still chase you,” she murmurs, eventually.

 _So this doesn’t change anything._ Honestly, he hadn’t expected it to. “You know I’ll still run.” He lifts himself up, props himself on his elbows. She looks lovely, all fucked-out and tired.

“I’ll catch you,” she promises. “And you’ll come back to me.”

He leans down and kisses her. “And I’ll lead you far away, until we’re alone.”

“And then I’ll catch you.”

He kisses her forehead. He knows she'd chase him to the end of the galaxy, that she'll want him  - not nearly as much as he wants her, but for now it would be enough. She was  _his,_ his apprentice, his Rey - even if she didn't know it yet. 

“And then you’ll be _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
